


The Secret

by cipherine



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Dubious Consent, Grooming, Incest, M/M, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, gross problematic porn you're welcome, please take the warnings seriously Hop in this is only 8 years old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cipherine/pseuds/cipherine
Summary: Raihan and Leon are a couple of horny teenagers, nothing wrong with that.But when Leon wants to tell his boyfriend a secret, Raihan isn't sure how to deal with it.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Hop/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 160





	The Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Since I have been physically unable to shut up about this particular scenario but no one wrote it FOR me 
> 
> smh why do I have to do everything myself 
> 
> have fun (or go away if you don't like it)

* * *

  
  
  
He should’ve stopped.  
The moment it started, he should’ve stopped.  
He shouldn’t have given in to his desires.  
He should have _helped_ the boy.  
  
  
He’d been in a relationship with Leon for about two months. They were both 16, and people were happy for them. Leon’s mom didn’t like Raihan at first, but she’d warmed up, and now she was always happy to see him. Well, Raihan wasn’t one for a good first impression, so he couldn’t blame her. His own family had no idea about their relationship. They weren’t as accepting as Leon’s mother.  
  
Even before they decided to make it an actual relationship, they had been messing around. Raihan had always had a crush on Leon, so it was a dream come true. Leon was just so… so… _gorgeous_. And not just that. He was a great friend, an incredibly skilled Pokemon Trainer, just perfect in every way. Raihan wished he could be a little more like him and less of a family disappointment.  
  
When they had sex, Raihan was — despite being the one on top most of the time — very shy. Leon was loud and very vocal about what he wanted. He always directed Raihan’s every move. Raihan couldn’t complain. He wasn’t confident enough to be that bold about it. Actually having sex with someone and not just watching porn was still something new and exciting for him. Leon seemed to never get enough, and somehow he also seemed more experienced, but Raihan would never judge him for anything.  
  
If anything, he was impressed by it.  
Who was that confident about their sexual life at 16 years?  
  
They were happy with each other, and that’s what mattered.  
  
  
But Raihan didn’t know Leon well enough.  
  
  
It was a hot summer night, and they had just broken their record time of having sex, despite the goddamn heat.  
  
Raihan was breathing heavily, trying to calm down from his second orgasm. Never before had Leon managed to make him cum twice. It felt like heaven and hell at the same time. He was worn out, but damn, it had been worth it.  
  
Leon, too, was trying to catch his breath. He was lying in Raihan’s arms, a satisfied and happy smile on his lips.  
  
„That was great,“ Leon said quietly.  
  
„Yeah…“ Raihan answered, „But damn, I’m worn out…“  
  
Leon chuckled.  
„I could go for another round, a little later,“ He said, and Raihan wasn’t sure whether he was joking or not.  
  
He laughed, then started coughing a little.  
„Seriously, how are you like this? Give me some of it,“ Raihan said, pressing a kiss to Leon’s forehead, „You’re a whore, but like, a real cute one.“  
  
Leon was suddenly quiet.  
He stared at Raihan as if he wanted to say something.  
  
„Leon?“  
  
„I— Sorry Rai, I—“ Leon stuttered, then sighed, „Can I… show you something, sometime? And you promise you won’t hate me no matter how… bad it is?“  
  
Raihan blinked in confusion.  
„Something bad? Like what?“  
What the hell was Leon talking about?  
  
„Mmmh… Let’s say I’m into something that isn’t exactly a good thing. Would you still love me?“  
  
Raihan huffed out a laugh.  
„I love you, I don’t care what other kinky stuff you come up with,“ he said.  
  
Leon smiled a little. Something about that smile might have wanted to tell Raihan that he had no idea what he was saying.

„Alright… But it’s something I need you to keep quiet about,“ Leon said, „I’ll show you next time my mom isn’t home, okay?“  
  
Raihan was still confused, but also intrigued.  
„Okay.“

* * *

It was the next weekend when Leon invited Raihan over to his place.  
  
As Leon had said, his mom wasn’t home. Not that his mom would ever disturb them — just because they weren’t talking about it didn’t mean that she was unaware of them having sex. Well, they had to keep it down at least when she was here.  
  
So what reason could there be for Leon to really not want her around, at all?  
  
Something was different about Leon’s smile that day. Raihan couldn’t tell what exactly it was. But it was probably just that Leon was shy and excited about showing him whatever he desperately wanted to show him.  
  
When he came in, he heard the TV from the living room running. Leon’s little brother Hop was watching some anime. Raihan wondered why Leon didn’t make sure that Hop wasn’t home, either.  
  
The first thing off that day was that Leon told Raihan to wait for him in the living room — He’d prepare something to drink. And that „something“ was definitely not without alcohol. Sure, it wasn’t like Raihan had never tried alcohol before, but still, that was… something.

  
  
„So you drink whenever you’re alone at home?“ he said jokingly, and Leon laughed.  
  
„You’re gonna have to be a little tipsy for later, trust me,“ He said, winking at Raihan, who blushed in return.  
  
Just what was Leon planning to do?  
  
Hop was quiet. He eyed Raihan warily, but then decided that the TV was more interesting. The boy was sitting on the floor in front of it, eyes glued to the screen.  
  
„Hey, Hop, how’s school going? Been getting good grades?“ Raihan asked while waiting for Leon to come back from the kitchen.  
  
Hop didn’t even look away from the TV, he just nodded, „Mmmhm. Except math. I’m not good at math,“ he said.  
  
Raihan smiled. The kid was really cute, and he looked so much like his brother. Like a tiny Leon.

When Leon came back with more alcohol, he swallowed hard. Just where would all of that go?  
„Do we really have to drink that much? Your mom’s gonna kill us if she finds out,“ Raihan said, laughing a little.  
  
Leon snorted.  
„I’d rather have her find out that than anything else.“  
  
What was _that_ supposed to mean?  
  
  
Suddenly, Leon was pushing him down on the couch, smashing their lips together to share a passionate kiss. Raihan was startled, but he gave in and enjoyed it as much as he always would. They kept making out for a good ten minutes, but then Raihan got uncomfortable, despite Hop ignoring them completely.  
  
„Come on, let’s go to your room,“ Raihan whispered against Leon’s lips.  
  
But Leon shook his head.

  
  
„Hey, Hop. Turn off the TV,“ he said.  
  
„But—“ Hop wanted to protest, but got interrupted by Leon immediately,  
  
„I can download the episode for you, so you can watch it tomorrow, okay?“  
  
Hop pouted, but then he turned off the TV. Raihan didn’t understand why Leon would rather send Hop away from the living room than move to his own room. That really wasn’t fair, and now he felt kinda bad for the kid.  
  
„Hey, Leon, why don’t we—“  
  
But Leon put his index finger on Raihan’s lips.  
  
„Sssh. Swear that you won’t tell a soul about this,“ He said, smiling.  
  
„About what?“ Raihan asked.  
  
  
„Hop, c’mere.“  
  
Raihan had never been more confused in his life. He saw Hop flinch for a moment. Then the boy got up from the floor and moved closer to his brother.  
  
  
And then they were kissing.  
  
Not Leon and Raihan.  
  
No, Leon and his eight year old little brother.  
  
  
Raihan’s eyes widened. No way. No fucking way. This couldn’t be Leon’s secret now, right? _This must be a joke._ He prayed for it to be a joke.  
  
But the brothers kept making out in front of him, with Leon pulling Hop even closer. The little boy let out a whining noise. He was a blushing mess. Leon tongue kissed him like there was no tomorrow.  
  
„Wh— What— Leon!“ Raihan said his name, snapping out of his shocked state, „What the hell?!“  
  
Leon broke away from Hop, breathing heavily. A thin line of spit was connecting their mouths, and suddenly Raihan felt hot. He swallowed hard when Leon looked at him, and suddenly he could see what was so off about his smile. This was a sinister smile.  
  
„Isn’t he cute?“ Leon asked, „And he’s so _obedient_. You’re going to love him.“  
  
„What?! Leon, are you— are you crazy?“ Raihan stuttered.  
  
But Leon was suddenly on top of him, kissing him again. Out of the corner of his eyes, Raihan could see Hop blushing and looking away. And Raihan was helpless against Leon’s advances. The moment Leon shoved a knee between Raihan’s legs, Raihan could already feel himself getting hard.  
  
„Mmh— Leon— Wait— Aah…“  
  
„Hop, take your clothes off,“ Leon ordered.  
  
Raihan inhaled sharply.  
„Leon— I’m serious, this isn’t right!“  
  
Suddenly, Leon frowned.  
„Rai, I’m serious too. I love you. I’m sharing this with you _because_ I love you. But if you betray me here… I hate to threaten you, I really do,“ he said.  
  
Raihan stared at him in disbelief.  
„W-what?“  
  
„I’m gonna let your parents know about our relationship if you spill any of this to anyone at all.“  
  
And suddenly, Raihan was scared.  
Was this still the same Leon he loved? The same wonderful, perfect Leon he fell for?  
„Please,“ Raihan said quietly, „Don’t do that. I won’t tell anyone.“  
He was terribly scared about what his father would do if he were to find out that his son was gay.  
  
Leon smiled, and that smile Raihan had always loved was now simply terrifying.  
„Good. Now, consider it at least. Look at him.“  
  
Raihan almost didn’t dare. Hop had taken all of his clothes off and seemed to… wait. For new orders. What the hell had Leon done to his brother?  
  
Hop was staring at the floor, blushing hard.  
  
„You wouldn’t believe how easily he gets hard, and how easily he cums,“ Leon said, and Raihan couldn’t believe what he was saying.  
  
„You… you’ve been fucking him? All this time?“ He asked weakly.  
  
„I don’t _love_ him, if that’s what you’re worried about. But isn’t he just too cute? How am I supposed to resist?“ Leon said, and he moved away from Raihan again and pulled Hop closer. He barely moved his hands between his little brothers legs and already got a sweet little moan out of him. Raihan swallowed hard.  
  
Shit. No. Why was this turning him on?!  
  
„Mmh… Ah… Lee…“ Hop moaned, shivering and pressing his little body against his big brother.  
  
Raihan felt a hot wave run through his body, and he exhaled shakily.  
  
„C’mon, Rai. Try to touch him. Just not too much, or he’ll cum on the spot,“ Leon said, winking at him. He was acting as if the most normal thing in the world was happening here.  
  
„I— I don’t want—“  
  
„Yeah, you do. Just look at him. He needs it,“ Leon interrupted him.  
  
And then Hop looked at Raihan. And Leon was right. Hop looked like he was simply begging to be allowed to cum.  
  
„Fuck,“ Raihan cursed. Did he have a choice? He had to play along, right? He couldn’t risk Leon telling his dad about… 

Shivering, Raihan moved a little closer, examining Hop’s body. This was wrong, but… Hop was so cute, with delicate skin, no hair at all— Raihan found his own eyes glued to Hop’s skinny legs.  
  
„You like him, don’t you?“ Leon asked teasingly. He stole another quick kiss from his little brother.  
  
Raihan nodded.  
  
„Want to kiss him, too?“ Leon asked.  
  
Hop flinched.  
„But… But I’ve never…“  
  
„Hey,“ Leon said, his voice soft and sweet, „It’s okay, Hop. I know you’ve never kissed anyone else, but if it’s Raihan, then it’s okay.“  
  
Raihan was shaking at this point.  
_This isn’t okay.  
This isn’t okay.  
This isn’t okay.  
_  
  
But no matter how often he told himself that same thing, he still found himself kissing Hop like crazy within the next few seconds. It felt amazing. Absolutely amazing. Hop’s lips were soft, so soft and beautiful. Next thing he knew, their tongues were touching, and despite his age, Hop absolutely knew what he was doing.  
  
The boy was blushing heavily. He didn’t dare to look at Raihan. Leon repeatedly told Hop that it was okay to to these things with Raihan, too.  
  
Raihan should have felt sick to the stomach.  
  
But instead, he was turned on. More than ever before.  
  
  
His hands faintly brushed over Hop’s beautiful skin, over his hips, his stomach, and stopped at his tiny nipples, making the boy cry out as Raihan touched them. He couldn’t stop. He ended up pushing Hop onto the couch, spreading kisses all over his body.  
  
„Careful,“ Leon warned, „Don’t leave any hickeys where mom would see them.“  
  
Raihan nodded. He was completely out of breath, a shivering blushing mess, just like Hop. And Leon was watching them, slowly undressing himself. Raihan’s pants were getting a little tight. He needed to take his clothes off, too.  
  
But first he had to kiss the boy’s beautiful legs. Lick over his inner thighs. Hop shivered and looked like he was close to crying. His small dick looked painfully hard, but Raihan wasn’t touching it at all.  
  
„R-Rai—Raihan…“ Hop breathed out, all teary eyed and shaking.  
  
  
Leon was licking his lips. He’d undressed himself down to his boxers and was now kissing Raihan’s neck from behind.  
  
„Get rid of your clothes, I’ll keep him occupied,“ he whispered into his boyfriend’s ear, and Raihan could only shiver and nod slowly.  
  
Raihan took his Hoodie off as quickly as possible so he could keep watching what Leon and Hop were doing. Leon whispered something into Hop’s ear, and Hop nodded, briefly glancing at Raihan. While Raihan took off the rest of his clothes, Hop climbed on Leon’s lap and started to grind down his little ass on Leon’s bulge through his boxers. His sweet little moans filled up the room.  
  
„Mmh… Mmmh…! Lee, I… it’s…“  
  
„Sssh… Hop, not yet,“ Leon said, smiling, „Endure it a little longer, will you?“  
Hop made a sobbing noise, but he nodded.  
  
„Fuck,“ Raihan cursed, now also undressed down to his boxers, „This… This is hot…“  
  
„Right?“ Leon asked, „You should see his face when he actually gets fucked.“  
  
  
Raihan gritted his teeth. He was so turned on, it nearly hurt. He needed to get off, and he needed it now. But he was unsure whether he should do anything at all without Leon’s approval.  
  
„It’s okay, Rai,“ Leon said, as if he were able to read his mind, „Come over here. Wanna fuck his thighs? You seem to like them…“  
  
Yes. God, _yes_ , he really wanted to.  
  
Few seconds later, Leon had moved back a little so they could all fit on the couch. Hop was kneeling in front of Leon, and Raihan’s hands were on Hop’s ass. He’d finally taken his boxers off — Leon too.  
  
„You can give him orders,“ Leon said, „He’ll do anything. Hop, dear, suck me off.“  
  
Hop shivered, then nodded.  
Raihan breathed out slowly.  
„H-Hop, can you… keep your legs together? P-please,“ He asked quietly.  
  
„Yes…“ Hop answered, pressing his legs closed as Raihan wished. Then he took his big brothers cock in his mouth. Raihan cursed at the sight of it. It might have been the hottest thing he’d ever seen. Breathing heavily, he licked his own fingers and gave his cock a few strokes, coating it in saliva, before shoving it between Hop’s beautiful thighs.

He felt delirious. He watched as Leon grabbed a fistful of his little brothers hair, keeping him in place as he slowly rolled his hips up, fucking into his tiny mouth. At this rate, he would cum way too soon.  
  
He desperately tried to hold back his moans while fucking the boy’s thighs. Hop kept pressing them together. It felt incredible. As wrong as it was, it simply felt fucking incredible. Leon was as loud as ever. He knew no shame when it came to sex, and Raihan was used to that.  
  
„You can — Aah— actually fuck him if you want to,“ Leon said, directly looking at Raihan, the same sinister smile still on his lips.  
  
Raihan shivered.  
  
„You’re okay with that, Hop, right?“ Leon asked, and Hop, tears running over his red cheeks by now, nodded with Leon’s cock in his mouth.  
  
Raihan kept thrusting his cock between Hop’s thighs a few more times, before he pulled away and took a few deep breaths. He stared at Hop’s ass, up and exposed for him to do whatever he wanted. Without thinking, he started to place kisses all over Hop’s ass, as if it was something to be worshipped. Then he did something he’d never done before. He carefully licked over his hole. And just this tiny touch of Raihan’s tongue made Hop whimper and tremble.

Raihan got braver with every second. He’d stopped thinking completely. All he wanted to do right now was to eat Leon’s little brother out. Hop was shaking uncontrollably. And when Raihan dared to push his tongue inside, Hop made a loud desperate noise and came.  
  
Raihan pulled back, admiring the mess he’d made of the boy.  
  
„Mmmh… No good, Hop, you weren’t supposed to cum yet…“ Leon said, „Now you’ll have to grit your teeth and put up with us. Maybe you’ll be able to cum again?“  
Then he looked at Raihan.  
„Come on, dear. _Fuck him_.“  
  
Raihan flinched. He still felt like he was high. Maybe it was the alcohol, but no, he wasn’t that drunk. He was very aware of what he was doing, and he should have really hated himself for it. His dick was painfully hard, leaking pre-cum. He exhaled shakily and started to rub his cock over Hop’s asshole, over and over again. He could’ve cum like that. But he wanted more.  
  
Leon decided to change up his position a little, kneeling in front of Hop, then shoving his dick right back into his little brother’s mouth. As soon as Raihan pushed inside Hop, Leon reached out for the back of Raihan’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss.  
  
They wildly made out with each other while fucking into both of Hop’s holes.  
  
Obscene noises, a mixture of moaning and the sound of skin on skin, filled the room. Hop was a crying mess. But even he was, despite everything, slowly getting hard again. It was clearly too much for him, but he took it anyways.  
  
Raihan kept making out with Leon, loving the mixed taste of both him and his brother. He kept going at it at a slow pace. Hop was tight, but not too tight— He was obviously used to this. Raihan felt bad for making him cry, but his desire was too strong. He couldn’t possibly stop.  
  
They broke their kiss finally, looking into each other’s eyes, drunk on arousal.  
  
Leon slowly lost his composure. He was getting close, Raihan could tell. He cursed and started to fuck into Hop faster and harder. Hop was drooling around Leon’s cock, and Leon kept moaning his little brother’s name, calling him a „good boy“ every now and then. Hop would shiver every time.  
  
Raihan suddenly reached for Hop’s dick, and it really was hard again. He started to stroke it, making Hop cry out and actually struggle a little.  
  
Then Leon came with a loud, obscene moan, his little brother’s name on his lips. He released it all inside Hop’s mouth, slowly riding out his orgasm. Raihan cursed. He was close too, not quite there yet, but close—  
  
  
_„Raihan…!“_  
  
Raihan moaned. Hearing Hop say his name like that was almost enough. Almost.  
  
He kept fucking the boy, cursing out loud. Hop started to cry even harder. Maybe he was hurt. But somehow, Raihan didn’t care. Not in that moment.  
  
„Raihan— Raihan— please— Need— Aah…!“ Hop cried out, desperately thrusting his hips as Raihan was still stroking his dick. Raihan gritted his teeth. He was close, so close, all he needed was—  
  
For Hop to cum again.  
And he did. Hop nearly screamed when he came again, and that exact sound pushed Raihan over the edge. Moaning loudly, he came inside Hop, filling him up.  
  
Hop was shaking and crying. Leon, who already had calmed down from his orgasm, proceeded to shower his little brother in kisses and soothing words.  
  
Raihan needed a few moments until he was able to pull out.  
  
„Sssh… It’s okay, Hop. It’s over. You did so well. Such a good boy…“ He heard Leon mutter. He could barely process it. But hearing Leon’s sweet, calming voice like that and having just hit his orgasm, he suddenly craved his boyfriend as well.  
  
He hugged Hop from behind, while Leon hugged him from the front. Over Hop’s shoulder, they were kissing each other.  
  
„I love you,“ Leon said, smiling sweetly.  
  
Raihan hesitated. Just for a second. One second that nearly hit him back into the reality of what he’d just done. But he decided to ignore it.  
  
  
„I love you too.“


End file.
